RWBY: The Kat Chronicles
by GoldieWrites
Summary: Welcome to the world of Remnant! Here's where we meet our new protagonist, Kat! He starts off with good intentions, but the forces of evil will soon have their grasps on our hero!


**[A/N: Spiritual Successor to Siblings at Beacon? = YES! Hello GoldEaters, my name is GoldieWrites, and welcome to my new story, Kat Chronicles. This first chapter is a sort of trailer to get you introduced to the new main character. Ho[e you like him, 'cause you're stuck with him! (If you like this story, please review. Like,** ** _PLEASE_** **review! I would love some feedback, because my previous RWBY Story "Siblings at Beacon" only got FIVE REVIEWS! And I know there are more than three people that read that story! Anyhow, please review. Also follow this story for future updates! Also, in the previous story there was a one bit character named Kat. THIS IS A REBOOT OF THAT CHARACTER. THEY DO NOT HAVE THE SAME BACKSTORY. Anyhow, on with the show!]**

* * *

I walk down a lone street towards a bright building, a banner saying _"Grand Opening! Welcome to the Show!"_ I grin, stopping in front of the building where a ticket taker is standing, wearing a suit. Classy. My bright red duster blows gently in the wind, the fabric that can hold the two sides together unbuttoned, said golden button shining from the light being emitted from the grand theatre. My cat ears twitch and I glance behind myself. I sigh in relief, stepping up to the ticket taker. "Here. I've been waiting a while for this." I show him my ticket and he takes it from me. He nods in the direction of the theatre and I step inside, closing the door behind me. I walk down a row, getting to the stage where these alleged musicians wait to preform. The apparent owner of the theatre walks up to a microphone and taps on it, making the other people pay attention and me hiss at the noise as I step back a bit, growling lowly, my cat ears flattened. "Welcome to the White Tooth Theatre!-" _'Could they make it any more obvious?'_ "All of us here are very happy that all of you are here for the grand opening! I know you came for a performance, so I won't stall any longer! Have fun, and welcome to the _SHOW!_ " One of the musicians lobs their violin at me, taking off their fedora, which reveals a pair of wolf ears as they put on a White Fang mask on.

 _'CRASH'_ The White Fang member is sent flying back and I laugh as I pull out a long sword. The owner looks at me and growls as he pulls out what seems to be a revolver of sorts. he fires and I slice the bullet in half, grinning. "That all you got?" The guests start to run out and I leap at the guy, swinging at him. His swings his revolver and when my blade meets the gun it is greeted by the revolver being a knife. The owner pulls out another revolver and shoots at me. I duck and withdraw my blade, I growl quietly and swing at him, my eyes glowing a dim purple. He backs up a bit and throws his knife at me. I jump back and slice upwards, knocking the knife into the air. He goes to grab it but I leap at the knife and catch it out of the air, turning it into the revolver and shoot him into a wall. I inspect the gun and grin. "Mateba, nice." I spin the revolver and swing back with it in knife form just as a White Fang member swings at me with a sword. I use my own sword to swing sideways, knocking him into the seats. I run over to the unconscious owner and grab the other Mateba, smirking. "Keeping these~" I run away and punch a W.F. Member in the face, my fist glowing purple. I laugh and swing behind me with my sword, blasting a guy through a wall. I grin and spin my sword just as there's a gunshot ringing through the room. My sword breaks in half and I look at the handle in my hand. I growl and look up at the guy who shot the pistol, my eyes glowing a bright violet. I lunge at him and grab him by the head, slamming his face into the wall, my hair glowing purple as well. "That was a family air loom!" I slam him into the ground and aim my new Mateba at his head before getting hit by a sword to the face. Thankfully my aura blocks it and I jump back, slicing up with my Mateba in knife form, knocking the blade out of the W.F Members hand. My ears twitch and I look around. _'I need to get done here quick!'_ Only two left, thank god. I stomp on the ground and purple energy starts to radiate off of me. I leap at one W.F Member and grab him by the leg, smashing him into the wall, growling loudly, my hair and eyes a bright violet. I lunge at the other one and punch him in the face so hard he flies backward. I run forward and jump, kicking downward, making the W.F Member slam into the ground. I look out the front door to see red and blue flashing lights. I grin and disappear in a white light, leaving the sound of laughter in my wake.

* * *

 **[A/N: What do you guys think? Like Kat? He a michivious guy he is, what with the sound of laughter lingering in his wake after he leaves**

 **a room. ANYHOW! That is my first chapter of "The Kat Chronicles"! Hope you guys like it!**

 **GoldieWrites, signing out.]**


End file.
